She Will Be Loved
by not-theonly-dreamer037
Summary: Ginny's perfect realtionship turns into an abussive one that she can't run from. She finds unexpected love in a most unlikley person, but is his love and protection enough to save Ginny? A story of draco and ginny. please read and review!
1. Ron's Approval

**Disclaimer: All the Harry Potter characters belong to the lovely J.K Rowling, not me, (I only wish) :) Although, all of Ginny's roomies belong to me! And any songs that I use, I will credit. **

**Author's Note- Hey everyone! This is my first fanfic so don't be too hard on me, but please do review! Even though my story is rated PG13 now, it might change, I'm not sure where this story is going to take me! Sorry if these first few chapters drag, I'm trying! Anyways, Enjoy and REVIEW, I want input, good or bad. :)**

**She Will Be Loved**

**Chapter 1- Ron's Approval**

Rain pelted like bullets on the window of train compartment #7 on the Hogwarts Express. It was September 1st and the all the students were on their way to another year.

Ginny Weasley was a shy and sweet 6th year with deep, rich red hair that complimented her beautiful chocolate brown eyes. The young girl was staring at the passing greenery out the blurry window. The "Dream Team" and Neville were excitedly talking about their seventh and final year at school.

Ginny however, was daydreaming about a certain guy, her guy...Dean Thomas. In June they ran into each other at Diagon Alley and the rest of summer was history. They spent the summer nights in each other's arms under the moonlight, and the days under the sun walking hand-in-hand. But to spend time with Dean she had to tell her mum she was taking a muggle pottery class. Their summer turned out to be amazing and Ginny couldn't wait till the school year. She couldn't take her mind off of his warm touch and soft kisses and...

"Ginny! Gin? Ginny? GINERA MARIE WEASLEY!" Ginny's thoughts were interrupted by her older brother's shouts.

" RON, I can hear you, you don't have to shout. What do you want?" Ginny asked slightly annoyed.

"Well, 'Mione let slip about your pottery lessons!" Ron said.

"Hermione, you weren't suppose to-" Ginny was cut off.

"What the bloody hell is pottery anyway?" asked Ron. "All I know is that you were really off necking with Dean Thomas."

"Alright, alright, yah I lied," Ginny confessed, "but Mum would never have let me see him, she thinks he's too "old"."

"And damn right she is, Gin. No seventh year will be messing around with MY baby sister. Sorry Neville,"said an angry Ron.

Ginny really did love her brother. But he had a way of being an overprotective prat.

"Ron, maybe you should just relax. It's only Dean, we know him. He's a good guy and we know he'll be good to Ginny. Just think, at least it's not Michael Corner," Harry reassured.

"Oh, if I ever, EVER get my hands on him I'll...I'll," Ron threatened.

"Would both of you stop! I think it's very romantic that our Ginny has found a great guy like Dean," said Hermione.

Ginny was so thankful for Hermione.

"Get this Hermione, he's a great kisser with a nice bum," Ginny giggled.

"PLEASE stop.... for our sake. We have to share a room with this guy," complained Neville.

"Yeah, and now I get to hear him mutter my sister's name in his sleep. Fanbloodytastic," said Ron.

"Well, Lord Ronald do I have your approval to see Dean?" Asked Ginny growing more annoyed by the minute.

"Oh fine," said Ron giving in. "But I hope he knows that if he hurts you I'll have his head."

Ginny nodded, "Now, I'm going off to find Dean. Thanks, Ronnie," she said playfully giving Ron a kiss on the cheek and smiling at the others before leaving the compartment.

"Ginny baby. You're looking sexy," Dean said giving Ginny a quick peck on the cheek. "So... babe you want to go to the back of the train and...you know."

"Lets!" Ginny answered. She was finally back into the arms of her prince charming.


	2. Her Chocolate Eyes

**A/N- Thanks to all my reviewers, you guys are great. I honestly didn't expect to get such awesome reviews, I just wish I had more. I actually had this chapter written a few days ago, but the server has been being stupid , grrrr, so I'm sorry for the wait. Draco makes his appearance in this chapter, yay! And I'm sorry for all those Dean Thomas fans, but I had to use someone. I LOVE the reviews, keep them coming with suggestions, input, or opinions. thanks!**

**Chapter 2- Her Chocolate Eyes**

**Dean led Ginny by the hand to the back of the train. Ginny could already feel the butterflies fluttering in her stomach. These butterflies were the nervous and uptight ones. She got them every time she was around Dean. **

**"Here we are, the best place for a good snog, right here," Dean said with a confident smirk. **

After a moments anticipation he pushed Ginny up against the wall. He began kissing her neck, caressing her silky skin with his lips. He captured her in his breathtaking kisses, each kiss growing with intensity and passion. Ginny left lightheaded, like in a dream, a very wonderful dream.

Ginny's dreamland was soon interrupted by Dean's hand slowly creeping up her jumper. His kisses weren't as sweet, and his touch wasn't as warm anymore. She slowly pulled away from him.

"Dean, we're going too fast," Ginny said feeling slightly embarrassed as she looked down at the floor.

'Well babe, you're just so sexy, I can't keep my hands off you," he said as he moved in for a kiss and attempting to reach up her jumper again.

"Please, Dean just don't," she whispered as she shoved him off her. Ginny didn't know what had gotten into him, everything had been perfect up till now. She remained looking at the floor, afraid to see his reaction. But before he could utter another word, a cold and drawling voice was heard behind them. Ginny immediately knew who it was. Dean quickly turned around, but Ginny remained with her face hidden, trying to hide from the certain cruel Slytherin.

"Oh, it's Thomas," Draco Malfoy said with an amused look on his face. "Are you still trying to get some out of your whores in Gryffindor? Who's your newest one?"

Ginny hesiatated before stepping out from behind Dean, but still keeping her head down.

"Ugh, that hideous red hair. It must be the Weaselette. Wow, Thomas I thought you knew better, or didn't you know? It doesn't matter how much you pay your whore, she'll still be poor as dirt," Malfoy taunted as he laughed along with Crabbe and Goyle.

Ginny felt her face grow hot with anger and hate.

"What's the matter Malfoy? Have your sluts in Slytherin lost their touch, or are you just jealous? I bet that's it. Sorry, she's with me, and she will be. Ginny's a nice piece of ass, don't you agree Malfoy?" said Dean smacking Ginny's ass.

That was it for Ginny, she snapped her head up in anger. When she lifted her head up her eyes locked with Draco's. They both stared into each others eyes unable to look away. It was like electricity was being sent through her whole body, making her tingle from head to toe.

His hard, cold, gray eyes softened as he gazed into her warm chocolate brown ones. As she looked into his mesmerizing eyes they told her about a different Draco, a Draco no one else knew. He suddenly tore his eyes away from Ginny's, finally coming back to reality. He shot a nasty look at Dean before storming away.

Ginny must have been mistaken, there was no different Draco Malfoy, he'd always be the same slimy git that he was. Ginny forgot about Malfoy as she remembered what Dean had said.

"Dean, I can't believe you said that!" Ginny said outraged. "What's wrong with you?"

"Do you have a problem, Gin?" Dean asked firmly talking her slightly off guard.

Ginny kept her mouth shut and merely shook her head.

"That's what I thought," Dean added harshly.

_He needs time to cool off, I'll leave him alone, _she thought.

"Well I'm going to get my robes on, I'll see you at school," Ginny said sweetly as she gave him a peck on the cheek. Ginny walked away leaving Dean alone with a puzzled look on his face.

Draco walked away from Thomas and the Weaselette feeling guilt starting to grow inside him. Why was he feeling so guilty, he never felt guilty about taunting people before. This time was different, very different...but why?

No, no, no he DID NOT feel guilty. He was a Malfoy, Malfoy's don't care about people and their feelings, especially Gryffindors. Then of course he wasn't guilty, why should he be?

Well, if he didn't feel that way, then why couldn't he get those beautiful chocolate eyes out of his mind?


End file.
